Criminal
by damn.it.to.hell
Summary: Mai ran away 3 years ago from her rich family and started traveling. She had a life of crime, always running from the cops and meeting new people. But then when she sells the Davis family jewel, things went upside down. The Davis family get to know Mai better and eventually find out her secrets... What will Mai do about her life of crime and when will she go on the road to love?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is another one of my stories, I think I will keep my other ones on hold for a little while so that I can get this one up and running. Feel free to check my other stories out, it's most appreciated. And thanks to anyone that reads, reviews or follows this story. I hope you enjoy it...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ghost Hunt

* * *

**Chapter One**

**_"Many criminals believe what they say is true; they could pass a lie detector test." - Michael Moore_**

* * *

I can't explain the thrill I get from stealing, how giddy I get when I lie or why I chose a life of crime. But there is one thing that I can tell you. I _enjoy _it so much and I can't stop. I can never stop, there's something deep within me that forbids me from that. I can never be a person of middle class or upper class (like I am supposed to be). Instead I will forever remain in the lower class.

My parents were a wealthy bunch, but I betrayed them... in a way.

Whenever I would be invited around to other nobles' homes, I would steal some things or tell porkies to their children. It was fun, _believe _me! But then after a while, I was never aloud out to go and visit other people. Because the result would always be the same. I would commit crimes, even if they were only small, I still committed them.

In my wealthy home I would look around for any hidden treasures, behind picture frames, buried out back or locked away in the safe. I would always find them, I have a knack of finding beautiful items worth a lot of money. I had a knack for telling lies, people would always believe me. I had a knack for committing crimes, no one would ever suspect me.

But then again, that was all before my picture was put up all over town. I ran away then, after that.

I couldn't face my parents, I didn't even apologize or anything. I just left without a word and went to start a new life. A new life full of crime... I became a traveler, going place to place and finding things to sell so I had places to stay or food to eat. It was great, for me anyways. I was a traveler for three and a half years, I'm 16 almost 17.

But that brings us to where I am now.

I had just made my last snatch of the day from an elderly woman and I was heading to where I called home. It was a little place. It was dusty, crawled with rats and several other people lived there too. We were like a mini family, more of a family then with my parents.

We shared our food, rationed our money and kept each other company. It was marvelous, and I loved it too much. Too much for my liking.

I hated to admit it, but I had created a small bond with those other people. And that was bad. If one of them was caught and went to jail, we would all be depressed. If one of them left us, we would be upset. If one of them passed away, we would forever grieve. Some of us have disappeared over the years, there are only four of us left. But I like it.

When we ration things, we all get so much more to keep to ourselves. It's great, knowing that you have all this cash that you earned yourself - even if you did steal. And we get to spend how we want to, we can purchase what we want, we can buy all sorts of things. Useless things. Useful things. We can buy anything without a second thought and still have a lot of dosh back home.

But I was running low. Running low on money and I wanted so much more. It was greedy, I know. But that's how I am wired. That's how _we're _wired.

I walked into our 'home' and and dropped my snatch of the day on the table, disrupting a game of poker the other three were playing. They were frustrated at first, but when they saw what I had they cheered up quickly.

"Wow!" They could only whisper, all of them eying it greedily.

I had snatched a jewel necklace from an aging woman, who was no doubt rich. She was wearing the finest clothes I had ever seen, her hair styled beautifully, she didn't have too many wrinkled so she obviously had the money to buy different creams to prevent them and they were expensive.

The jewel was from one of the higher class noble family, I can tell you that. In gold paint, the initials _L.D _were engraved. There was a magnificent red color to the jewel and it shone, even in the dark. It was quite beautiful, must have cost a fortune. But zero to steal. I think that I had won the bargain here.

"How did you get this, Mai?" One of my companions asked flabbergasted.

A smirk worked its way on my lips. "It was one of the easiest snatches I had ever made, _ever!_"

"So how did you do it?" One of them asked, leaning closer on their chair so that they could hear. "How did you get it, I mean. This is from the Davis family, Mai. Did you know that? The Davis family is the richest family in this kingdom, possibly in any neighboring kingdom too. They are well respected and articulate people. How did you, of all people, land a snatch on a Davis?"

"It was simple. All I did was walk over to this woman, I noticed that she needed help with her bags. She had too many and couldn't carry them all. She called for a carriage and while she was doing that, I noticed that something was sticking out of her pocket. Low and behold, it was this jewel. So I took it."

The others shook their heads in disbelief. They know how I am, so why does it shock them so much when I help people? It's not like I do it for free. When they aren't looking, I take something of theirs as a small 'thank you' present. In this case, that expensive jewel was the expensive gift.

One of them sighed and stood up, walking up to me. "Mai, I know that you are very good at this game we all play, but please don't go stealing from one of the favorite noble families ever to step foot in this kingdom. I suggest you go to that guy and exchange it for money. Off you go now."

I nodded and walked away. I closed the door softly behind me and jogged on. Making my way towards the nearest carriage stop, I stood next to a guy that had just gotten off one. I coughed. Loudly.

He turned to look at me, a small smile crept up onto his face. "How nice to see you again, Mai. What have you got for me today?"

Making sure no one was watching, I handed over the jewel and then I had to try and stop the guy from dropping it. He was shocked. Which was understandable. It's not every day that you see a jewel as wonderful as this, especially from the Davis family.

"H-how... Mai you have some explaining to do." He said guiding me away from someone who had sat down at the carriage stop. We stood next to this vacated cafe, but there were only a few people inside. And one of them was a smartly dressed woman with a black haired boy, the woman was very familiar.

I explained what I did to get such a fine snatch and he looked bewildered. Finally, after long last, he handed over a wad of cash. I grinned and stared at the green in my hands. There was a lot of it, and I was glad there was. I could get something to eat now, I haven't eaten in several days.

"Satisfied?" The dealer asked me, slightly amused.

"Of course," I said still grinning madly. "Now I can get something to eat before I starve to death. I will see you next time then? Ja matane."

I walked into the cafe, and breathed in the wonderful smell of coffee and sweets before sitting down at a table closest to the counter. The boy and the woman weren't all too far away and I could hear a little of their conversation. It was interesting. Intriguing...

"Mother, I am just going to wash my hands. I'll be back in a minute." The boy said before walking off, leaving his mother to sit alone. She looked a little upset and then I remembered her. She was the woman before. I didn't recognize her without all those bags with her.

I smiled to myself, maybe I could talk to her and get something else from her while I am at it. Think of it like a thank you gift... yeah a _thank you _gift. I got up and slowly walked to the counter, trying to get her to notice that I was there. I ordered a cup of green tea. I thanked them and turned around. I was taking my sweet time, attempting to get the Davis to notice me.

When I had turned around I was surprised to see the woman herself making her way over to the counter. She ordered some two cups of tea and asked me to join her at the table she was sat at. I obliged, obviously not wanting to be rude in any way shape or form to the rich person. That would just be plain wrong.

"Hello again," She said gesturing for me to sit opposite her, where her son had sat before he had left. I wonder if he was rich too.

"Ah, I didn't recognize you without all the bags for a moment there. Did you make it home safely?" I asked trying to make small talk.

She nodded enthusiastically, "Yes I did, thank you for your help. I am very grateful. Maybe I could return the favor, it is only fair."

I shook my head, "I'm afraid that I will decline your offer ma'am. I didn't do it to get something in return." _Plus, I have the money from selling your jewel._

"Well let me do something at least. I must warn you, I am very persistent. I won't stop until I have given you something in return."

_But your jewel was enough to last me for a few weeks. _"Oh no, your too kind. I couldn't possibly accept anything. That would be rude ma'am."

The Davis really was persistent. She kept nagging at me and I was forcing myself to object her even though I was dying to agree. She was just making it worse for me. But the guys back home would be happy if I brought something home for them. Money or food... either way they'd love it.

She said, "Oh but you must. I have to do something in return for your kindness. If you don't want anything then I simply must take you out to dinner. The family and I are going to a nice restaurant just south of here. You must come, I insist."

The woman was getting on my nerves. Couldn't she get the message?! But instead of listening to my head, I listened to my conscious. I found myself nodding drastically at the woman's offer. _Damn it, _I thought to myself, _I could have put her off for a little while longer._

I had agreed to accompany the Davis family to dinner and the woman had no idea who I was. And yet she invited me because I had helped her.

Gee, maybe I should go around helping nobles all the time. It certainly pays handsomely, in a lot of ways.

"Okay," I said finally. "I'll go with you. My name is Mai by the way. And yours is, ma'am?"

"My name is Luella, darling. Please meet us back here at six in the evening. The young lad I am here with is my son, his name is Oliver. I have another son named Eugene and my husband is called Martin. There will be two others that will accompany us, they are family friends. Their names are Lin and Madoka. Do you think you will remember all of that Mai?"

I nod, giving her my best smile I could conjure. "Of course I can, I have a very good memory."

"Well that's wonderful dear. I can't wait for you to meet the others. Oh look, here comes Oliver now" Luella said smiling from the heart.

I turned to look at the Davis boy and I didn't realize that my mouth had fallen agape. The boy was stunningly handsome. His black hair sat atop his head in a disheveled state, his electric blue eyes full of knowledge, his lips formed a straight line, his skin so pale. It was a stunning appearance. He must have so many admirers out there, preferably female but probably some males. But for some reason, that fact didn't sit too well with me.

How can someone have so many admirers? It was quite odd... and very infuriating.

"I'm back Mother," He said making his way over to us. He slid into the seat opposite me and raised an eyebrow at his mother; a silent question.

Luella beamed slightly as she introduced him to me. "Noll, this is Mai. She will accompany us to dinner tonight. Isn't that right Mai?"

I nod my head slowly, trying to see what she was getting at. She was hinting at something, but hid it very well. If I can read people very well after three and a half years of traveling and being around them, I know when someone is hinting at something.

But the words had left my mouth before I could give it a second thought. "Ma'am, what are you hinting at?"

I mentally scolded myself. Why did I have to ask that question. I could have been mistaken and she was stating something quite plainly and I was overlooking things. But Luella's smile brightened rapidly. I raised an eyebrow at her, what was she doing?

"Mai dear, what have I told you call me Luella. And I was indeed hinting at something, but that is a secret." She said, amusement danced around her eyes.

"Okay Luella, I understand perfectly. I won't pry." I said with the politest smile I could muster.

Luella looked thoughtful as she examined me intensely. I was a little curious as to her reason behind it but I also couldn't help but be a little hurt as well.

"Oh, you are the politest thief I have ever lay eyes on. Where are you from, Mai?"

I froze, my hands were shaking a little so I put them under the table. What did she mean the politest thief she had ever lay eyes on? How did she know? If she didn't, how did she figure it out? I wasn't careless with my actions unlike some of my _family _back home.

I gulped, "Pardon ma'am? I mean Luella."

Luella had a huge smile on her face and she was slightly laughing as she watched my reactions. "I forgive you Mair dear, about the jewel. It wasn't all that important anyway. And once your hands have stopped shaking you can put them back on the table."

Despite my hands still shaking, I put them on the table anyway. I was a little flabbergasted, just like the _family _when I presented the jewel. How did she know?

"You must be wondering how I know." Luella stated calmly. She rubbed her hand on her other arm and she was still smiling. "You are very sneaky and talented, I'll give you that. I hadn't noticed what you did at all. But the carriage driver pointed it out to me. I was a little shocked and surprised at the time."

"E-earlier you said that you had forgiven me. Y-you do?" I stammered. I was still in shock, and it took a while for me to get back to my old self.

"Of course I do," She replied. "You're still a child after all and the money you got for it must be for a good cause. I do forgive you, you know."

"I'm sixteen ma'am, almost seventeen. I'm no child, I haven't been one for the past three years." I said.

I scolded myself yet again for having a big mouth. Why couldn't I keep quiet today? And I keep forgetting to call her Luella, just like she asked several times. It's that I could do given what I had done. I want to do something else for her, but what... What could a nobleman want from a commoner?

"Whatever do you mean by that Mai? And I've told you, just Luella is fine." She said.

"Oh it's nothing for you to worry over, Luella." I said. "It's just always been that way for me. Ever since I was very young to be perfectly honest."

"How so?" Another voice said. I look opposite from me at Oliver. He had been listening to our conversation silently and I had forgotten he was there. I just smiled, although it wasn't a real smile. It was rather fake, truth be told.

"I've just always looked after myself, that's all. As I've said, nothing for you to worry over."

"Who said I was worrying?" Oliver said. Oh, was he asking for it. But I won't retaliate. That's what the jerk wants, I won't give it to him.

"Maybe that last part wasn't directed at you, and rather your, your wonderful mother." I said raising an brow. He simply nodded and finished drinking his tea.

"Well if you will excuse me, I must be off. Good bye Luella, I shall see you here at six." I stood and left the cafe, not daring to look back. I didn't want to look at that jerky handsome boy, and I didn't want to look at Luella. Being around all these rich people made me feel suffocated. I didn't like it. But I gritted my teeth and clenched my hands as I heard what the jerk said.

_"Mother, I can't believe that you invited a tramp that steals to dinner with us. What would the others think?"_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Feel free to check my other stories out, it's most appreciated. I've put _Cinderella? _on hold for the time being but I will still upload every so often. It's just a shame that I am back in school now, I could have at least been on chapter three by now. And thanks to anyone that reads, reviews or follows this story. I hope you enjoy my new story...

**Disclaimer:** No matter how many times I ask Santa, Ghost Hunt will never be mine. :(

* * *

**Chapter two  
**

**_"In a closed society where everybody's guilty, the only crime is getting caught. In a world of thieves, the only final sin is stupidity."  
_**

* * *

It was almost six and I had just left my home to go and meet the Davis family at the cafe down the road.

Why, you ask... Well that was because the opportunist within me won the battle with the sensible clever me. Luella Davis had invited me to dinner with her family and friends to a private little restaurant just south of the cafe. And I had stupidly agreed to go with them.

My greed would be the death of me one day. A few of them already know that I am a thief (I highly doubt that Luella or that jerk called Oliver would have withheld this information from the others) and I was called a tramp by the jerk. They could hide all of their valuable belongings from me or ridicule me in front of every rich snob in the restaurant. And I really _really _do not want that.

They could consistently ask questions about my life, the past, the present and my plans for the future. And I have actually thought about my future. I'm going to steal as much as possible, sell as much as possible, buy a huge new home for my _family _to live in. We'll live a life of luxury in peace and have the best time with all of our money. Career? _Thief. _Family? _I'm fine at the moment, thank you. _Life expectancy? _I want to live a long life of crime!_

Hm, but it's not like I can tell a rich noble family about all of that. I don't think they would all be too pleased with befriending a pickpocket like me, never mind a 'tramp'. I still can't believe that the jerk of a Davis called me that...

As I continue to ramble on in my head, I didn't realize that I had already approached the little cafe and was already opening the door. I pushed my thought aside, for now, and walked over to the Davis'.

"The beggars here." Someone called. "And she's late."

I looked at the watch that I had swiped on the way over here and noticed that it was 6:08. I was only eight minutes late, what does it matter? And why am I a beggar? I have never begged anyone in my whole damned life! It was wrong to make that accusation without knowing me personally.

Cursing under my breath, I edged my way closer tot he group of people. They all had a resemblance apart from two, who I am guessing are their friends. The people looked... good together. It looked natural and normal, not like my makeshift family at all. The thought made me tear up a bit.

"Mai dear!" Someone else said. I'm guessing that it was Luella.

She practically ran over to me, grasped my hands and pulled me over to everybody else. I felt reluctant but I followed through with it. They all greeted me with smiles apart from a few stoic males. They still have their pride after all. No way would they be like the others.

"Everyone this is the girl who I was telling you about," Luella said smiling brightly. She was still hinting about something and quite frankly, it was irritating.

"Oh, so it is. How... wonderful." The oldest male said. He wasn't truthful when he spoke. Maybe he was slightly disgusted with my being here.

"I bet it is," I mumbled noticing that their sons, who were stood _too _close, had been listening to my muttering. One of them smiled slightly while the other had amusement dancing in their eyes before it disappeared just as quick as it had came.

"What was that dear? Oh never mind, shall we going now?" Luella said already half way through the door.

A smile tugged at my lips as I watched Luella's strange antics. It was amusing to look at and my entertainment for the night. _So far, so good, _I thought.

When we arrived, we sat down at a table and some menus were set down on the table, one for each of us. I took mine, greed flashing through my eyes as I imagined how much I could eat. But then my sensible side took over. "Excuse me ma'am?" I said to Luella. "But it seems like I have left my wallet at home and I don't want to be a burden on you. Is there a limit as to what I may have?"

The table went silent and everyone's gaze turned towards me. I raised an eyebrow at them and they just stared back, lost in thought.

"How thoughtful of you, Mai." Luella said. "But you can have whatever you like. Would you um, like me to... err read out what is on the menu?"

I shook my head. Seriously, does she think I am unable to read? It's something so simple... Oh, I know. I'm supposed to be an uneducated beggar/tramp/thief that doesn't know much. I inwardly sighed, "No, no. It perfectly fine ma'am."

I looked down at the menu, completely ignoring the confused stares being sent my way. I couldn't help but smirk a little at that. How hilarious this is!

The food on the menu seemed very interesting and if I had of had my way then I would have eaten it all. But the sushi piqued my interest much _much _more than anything else and I wanted the earl grey tea, it would make a change from my usual green tea. But I loved them both.

I put down the menu at the edge of the table and looked at the others. I said, "I will have the regular sushi with some earl grey tea, if you don't mind. Thanks."

"Ah right you are Mai. I think that I will just have some soup. Thank you." Martin said and then everyone else ordered their meals.

Once the food had arrived, we all started to dig in but then someone just had to go and start a conversation to break the silence. It was Madoka.

"So Mai, how do you know how to read and if you don't mind me asking, why are you so polite?" She said scrutinizing me.

I shrugged my shoulders and answered her truthfully. "My parents taught me my manners, Miss Madoka. And they hired a personal tutor for me whom taught me several things which included learning how to read. Something which I thoroughly enjoy."

The people around the table were quite shocked from what I had said and some of them, namely Martin and Lin, looked impressed. I smiled a little bit. But then Oliver had to go and ruin it for me.

"Wow, why did your parents hire you a personal tutor. That must have made them even more so poor than they already were." He looked me once over.

"Now don't be rash now, Noll." Oliver's twin brother, Gene, said flashing me a small smile. I nodded and him gratefully.

"But Madoka was the one who-"

"Anyways Mai," Lin said. It was his turn to ask questions now. "How long have you been in the area?"

I turned my gaze to him and examined his expressions. I wanted to know if he was generally curious or not. And surprisingly, he was! So I decided to answer him as best as I could. "Well I have always lived in this area, it's only recently that I moved closer to the cafe around the corner from here."

"Why? How come..." Luella asked in Lin's place. She was interested too.

I mentally smacked myself. Why did I have to give so much away. "My past home wasn't... fitting per se. I just didn't like it."

They all (well... most of them) nodded their heads, digesting in the information that I had told them. And then they had a whole lot more questions for me.

"Mai dear, earlier today you said that you aren't a child any more, ever since three years ago because you looked after yourself." Luella said giving Martin a quick nudge with her elbow. Huh. she was hinting at something again. "But you never told me the reason why, Mai."

I sighed, "It's a bit of a long story. But I will keep it brief for you. Ever since I was younger I kind of relied upon myself for a lot of things and then gradually as the time went on I grew a bit distant from my parents. My father died when I was nine and so now there is just my mother, I think... Anyway, we actually didn't speak that much after my father passed on. She didn't agree with my, err my behavior and a few other things. And then when I was thirteen I moved out of her house. I just felt too uncomfortable being in the same room her and it would just bring back memories I wanted to forget."

I paused before continuing. "I met these people who are like my makeshift family and they took me in. But because I was all knew to the family thing, I was still quite interdependent and wouldn't like them doing things for me. But I warmed up to them over these three years and I let them do what they want."

Luella had her hand reached across the table clutching mine the whole time and then she got up and engulfed me in a hug. But I didn't have much of a choice.

"Oh Mai dear, what a life..." She said letting me go. I sat back down and then smiled sheepishly. I replied, "But I love this life of mine."

We finished off our tea before Madoka said she had some news about a fellow noble family they knew. She cleared her throat and then spoke.

"As you know," She said. "Our beloved friends the Taniyamas were living a very tranquil life until one of them passed away. Their daughter was a hell of a nuisance to them and she ran off a year after her father had died. Her mother, the woman we all knew and loved, was distraught. But she won't feel anything like that again now. B-because she is lying peacefully in her grave."

My heart stopped for a minute before suddenly beating rapidly, so quickly that I thought it was going to fail on me. My breath had hitched and my hands were sweating. I swear that everything around me had fallen slower and I was racing through time. I felt awful, horrible even.

"Oh no!" I heard Luella say. She had tears threatening to leave her eyes.

I slowed my heart rate, I had to stop being like this or someone would notice. They would notice something was wrong.

"I can't believe," Martin muttered. _Well neither can I..._

My mother, _my _mother was gone. She was no more and I haven't spoken to her in over three years. I suddenly felt like crying, crying my heart out.

There was a sniff and then Luella said, "Was there any word of her daughter? Did she mention anything of the matter? Her last wish was to speak to her one last time. Just to think, she will never get that chance again. Poor, poor woman."

I froze. She wanted to speak to me? But why, why would she even want to? I was nothing but a nuisance to her, to them... Why would she even bother?! I don't understand it all. If I had known that was her last wish, then I would have complied. I would have accepted it...

"Well then, if she didn't manage to speak to her. Then we must find her daughter and tell her. She must know of her mother's last wishes." Lin said sadly.

I unfroze and looked up at them all who were deep in conversation. Tears were brimming in my eyes and I wouldn't be able to hold them back any longer if they continued to talk like this. I haven't cried in over 10 years, I didn't cry for my father, but I was about to cry for my mother? I didn't understand. Why?

I sat quietly while they were talking. To pass the time, I started to think about times with my mother and father. When they would scold me. When they would buy me little things. When they would take me to another kingdom to explore. When we played. When I was told off. When we were happy together. When we would go out for dinner at a fancy little place. When they would yell at me. When they would give me warm loving smiles. When they were sad.

A tear slipped down my cheeks and I quickly wiped it away and dried my eyes. I didn't want them to see me like this. Those stupid nobles with their loving families, lots of cash and huge places to stay. They were lucky, so damned lucky. And just think, I had that. I had it all. But that's it though, I had. I _had!_

I won't ever have that again, I just know it. Not even my makeshift family will be able to provide me with this. Sure we get money but we won't ever have what I had with my real family. My real parents. My real life... Not what I created with some strangers to live the rest of my life with.

"..ai... Mai... Mai?" They were calling for me and I didn't want to listen. I just didn't.

"Mai, what's the matter?" Someone said.

"N-nothing. I'm just thinking about my mother that's all. Maybe I should have called her and apologized, maybe..."

"Maybe you should have. I can't imagine what this Taniyama girl was going through but her mother sure was upset." Someone stated.

I nodded slowly. "Maybe I should have. Yes, yes I should have." _But it's too late, it's too late._

"Are you sure you're okay Mai?" Someone asked. "You don't look it."

I continued to nod. "I'm fine, I'm fine..." _Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't._


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you for anyone that reads, reviews, follows and favorites my story. That's what makes me keep on writing. Keep reading because soon more of the story will be revealed for everyone to see. I hope you enjoy reading and don't forget to review the story. please :)

On a side note, anyone who enjoys watching anime (in eng subs) I suggest you watch _Rainbow nisha rokubo no shichinin _it's a fantastic anime and I loved it so much. Now, I'm not one to cry but I had tears in episode 12 I cried for ages and ages. The anime is seriously underrated but it's well worth a watch.

**Disclaimer: **I sadly do not and will not ever own Ghost Hunt

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_**"Let the thief no longer steal, make him labor, doing honest work with his own hands, so that he may have something to share with anyone in need"**_

* * *

After I had learned the truth of what happened to my mother, I was practically mindless for the rest of the evening. I didn't want to accept anything, I didn't want to accept the ugly truth... I should have visited her,_ my own mother. _

At least then she would have died happy instead of worrying over her only child, how she was doing, what she was going through, wanting to see her. Somewhere deep down, I wanted to see her too and apologize. But it's too late, I can't do it. Maybe I should visit her grave, pay my respects to the woman that brought me into this world. It's the least that I could do.

But at the moment, The Davis family and I were walking back over to the cafe place. They wanted to make sure I arrived home safe and sound but I refused. So they asked whether I would stay at the cafe for a bit longer instead and I ended up agreeing.

We walked inside the cafe and all took a seat around one of the bigger tables and sat in silence. We didn't speak much, only to ask whether one of us wanted a drink or just to say that they would go the toilet and be back soon enough. Overall, it was fairly quiet.

And I was enjoying the silence while it lasted. I just sat there wallowing in my own sorrow, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. All of us were upset, some of us in a depressed state, others trying to put on a cheerful facade. But they didn't realize we were all sad for the same reason. _If only they knew._

"Mai what would you like to drink?" Someone asked.

I ignored them and stared at my hands. Examining the rough jagged ends of my dirty nails and the endless swirling patterns on my finger tips.

"Mai would you like a quick bite to eat?" A voice from next to me said.

I shook my head vigorously and went back to scrutinizing my hands. The people around me huffed in frustration and sighed a deep sigh. They were angry with my lack of response. That much was easy to read without having to look at their faces. I wonder what their expressions would be if I looked up...

"She's not going to talk, just leave her be." Someone opposite me stated.

I grumbled something under my breath and looked at them all. "No I would not like anything to eat or drink thank you very much."

I inwardly flinched at the tone of my voice. Every word was laced with venom and I could tell Luella was slightly hurt. There were frown lines on her face and her eyebrows were raised, her mouth open ever so slightly. She was going to cry. I could tell, I just could.

"Oh Luella, I'm sorry." I said panic rising in my voice. "I didn't mean it, I'm ever so sorry if you were hurt by my words. I'm sorry... I'm sorry."

But it was too late, Luella had tears streaming down her face and it seemed that I had set fire to the rain. Every word that I had said just made the poor rich woman cry even more. She must feel horrible, even worse than myself.

Tears started to build in my own eyes. I was crying for my mother, I was crying for Luella, I was crying for myself.

Wiping my eyes, I stood up and moved away from the table. There were a few people (namely Oliver and Martin) glaring at me, daring me to do worse. I wanted to run, my feet were already preparing to bolt if needs be. I felt so small, wanting to curl up into a ball and stay there forever.

My feet started to walk towards the door and I kept apologizing to Luella, to everyone. "_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..._"

I pushed the door open and stumbled out into the rain. Then I heard footsteps behind me and I felt like running further away from them. They got heavier and heavier, louder and louder. And then I made it closer to my home, I was a few feet away when someone forcefully grabbed my wrist and turned me to face them. My mouth fell agape.

Rain dripping from his handsome features, all clad in black Oliver Davis stood there with a glare etched into his features. He was angry and if looks could kill, I'd already be dead. Twice over.

"Don't. You. Ever. Do. That. Again." He growled. "Do you hear me thief? Don't ever break down and yell at my mother in front of everyone. She is already sad as it is and we don't need some filthy opportunist bringing her down. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," I said sadly. I dropped to my knees as he released his grip on my wrist. Tears were falling quicker and the rain dropped harder, causing me to wince in pain but someone covered me up. I looked to see Oliver take off his long black coat and cover me with it. I couldn't help but smile at that kind gesture and my heart thumped ever so loudly. I wonder if the jerk could hear it. _I certainly bloody hope not, _I thought to myself.

"Which way to your home?" He mumbled helping me stand up.

I froze and my heart raced. He can't know where I live! He just can't! That would be a horrible thing for a narcissistic know it all like Oliver to know, he would look down on me for years. I wouldn't be able to take all that bull from the guy. I growled slightly at the thought.

"I'm fine on my own. You go back to your mother and make sure she is doing well, tell her I am sorry about everything and that it would be best is she didn't speak to me ever _ever _again. I don't want to see such a kindred soul upset any longer. I would only hurt her," I said handing Oliver back his coat.

I started to walk away when he told me to stop. I turned back, a little surprised at his sudden outburst.

"D... Don't leave her. She really likes you despite what you did. She was going to come off after you but I stopped her. Just stay with her." He said.

We stood in silence for a while before I attempted to get him to leave. But he was so god damned stubborn. He kept refusing me.

"Urgh!" I exclaimed. "Why can't you just go already? I don't need a babysitter. Just leave. I live literally around the corner. You can go now."

"No, I'm not leaving you out in the rain. For all I know you could sleep on park benches at night and don't have a home. I am, and I repeat, I am going to walk you home. Now put my coat on and show me where you live so I can go back to the cafe, see to my mother and drink my delicious tea."

I wanted to swear at him. The stupid stubborn narcissistic tea loving jerk! But my parents taught em to never swear to use unladylike manners especially in front of other people. They also told me to never steal, lie or commit crimes whether they are minor things or not. But I guess that I had ignored that part.

"For f*cks sake!" I shouted startling both me and the narcissist. I covered my mouth with my hand and gasped.

Uh oh! I just swore in front of a rich noble, and it was kinda aimed at him... I'm screwed!

"Um, excuse me?!" He said still startled. "Did you just swear? The polite little beggar thief is starting to show her true colors is she? Interesting..."

I walked away from him cursing under my breath. I walked up to this alley and edged along the wall trying to find the entrance to my home in the dark. I finally found it, sighed in relief and was about to walk in when a voice behind me pulled me back to reality.

Dammit Oliver had followed me all the way here and I had no idea that he was doing so. He had asked for his coat back and I just stood there gaping at him.

I threw his coat at him and asked him not to tell anyone that I lived there. He just looked from the hole in the wall and back to me. I sighed.

"Please don't tell anyone. Promise that you will, please..." I begged. He still stood there staring at me not moving at all. Maybe he was frozen stiff.

And then someone came out of the hole and said, "Hey Taniyama-chan! Long time no see. I've just made a drop off, you should go see. Well I will be off now."

I sighed inwardly and glared at the person as they walked down the alley and away from view. I turned to Oliver and saw him with his mouth open, eyes wide, eyebrows raised and staring at me confused. I looked at him with mock surprise. That was one of the only expression I have seen him do.

"_Taniyama-chan_" He repeated. "Your last name is Taniyama?"

I back away towards the wall and slowly edged closer to the hole to my home. I wanted one of the others to desperately come right now and distract him. I wanted this so badly that I would give away some of my money in order for that to happen. And I don't easily part with dosh.

I gulped and nodded my head. I was so close to the hole that in a few more steps I would safely be inside. But the narcissist's curious wanting to know everything side of him had decided to come out. I mentally scolded myself for not ditching him earlier on when I had the chance.

"Your name is Mai Taniyama?" He asked himself more than me. "You ran away from home a little over three years ago, your father had died when you were only nine and you weren't on good terms with your mother who you didn't know was alive or dead. When we were in the restaurant, you seemed _off _ when Madoka told us about the Taniyama family. That the mother had recently died and we were looking for the daughter. You seemed on edge then too."

I swallowed. My god was he good at figuring things out. He continued, "So if I believe that I am correct, then you are the daughter that we are looking for. But what I don't understand is why you are a thief in the fist place when you had all that money back at your real home. Why is that, I wonder..."

Then someone else had joined us. It was one of the family. The one with unruly black hair and big round glasses. He looked over at the narcissist and I before raising his eyebrows at me with a smirk on his face. "Making _friends_ are we Mai?"

"Shut it Yasu!" I hissed at the boy stood to my left and then I glanced over at the one opposite me. He was amused. How _odd_...

"Well hello again Osamu Yasuhara," Oliver said taking a step forwards. "So you are one of Mai's _family_."

"Yes I am Oliver Davis," Yasu said also taking a step closer to Oliver. The two obviously knew each other and they have something going on.

"Well it's nice to know that the idiot isn't getting high with who knows what and doing it with god knows who." He said.

Yasu smirked, "Oh but Noll, how do you know that we don't do that all the time. Would you like to take a step in and try some."

Oliver walked towards the hole and asked whether we were coming or not. I shrugged and followed. But say hat we really did have some stuff to get high off, was he actually going to take some. Or was he just willing to get out of the rain and into somewhere... anywhere, for shelter? Probably!

We were greeted with two people shouting at each other and one person sat there at the table dealing a deck of cards. "We have company," said Yasu.

It was immediately quiet and all three of them looked over at us with wide eyes. "Mai, would you like to prepare tea?" Yasu asked.

I walked away and went over to the fire in the corner of the room. Took out the kettle and started to boil water. I sat next to the fire and watched the scene play out before me. The introductions.

"Hey guys this is Oliver Davis, one of the sons of the rich noble family" Yasu says.

One of the other gasps and shared a glance with the other two. "This isn't about the jewel Mai stole was it?" They said.

Oliver shook his head and sat down on one of the battered couches. He dusted it before he sat down and cleared his throat waiting for the the other people to introduce themselves. They got the idea and sat down with him on the other battered couch.

"I'm John Brown," One of them said. He got up and went over to Oliver. They shook hands in greeting.

"I'm Houshou Takigawa and this old hag is Ayako Matmuzaki." Monk said.

"Who are you calling _hag _you buffoon?!" Ayako screeched as she hit Monk in the back of his head. He yelped in pain.

Monk ignored her and turned back to Oliver. He crossed his arms and asked why he was there.

Oliver said, "I'm just here on behalf of my mother. Just to check that Mai is doing well and we will be taking her away from you every so often because of family things that she needs to know. if you'll excuse me, I will be having a cup of tea before I leave."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks to the views, reviews, follows and favorites. I appreciate it. Anyway, this chapter will reveal a lot more about Mai... Hopefully. Keep reading to find out what will happen and don't forget to review, please. *puppy dog eyes* :)

**Disclaimer:** I will never ever _ever _own Ghost Hunt

* * *

**Chapter four**

_**"I prefer a thief to a liar because a thief will take your salary but a liar will steal your reality." - Ian Richards**_

* * *

Early the next morning I headed out for a walk. All I needed was some time to myself that didn't include weird noblemen or crazy family. All I needed was me.

I passed the cafe and couldn't help but look inside. It was empty and the staff were cleaning tables. Then I suddenly remembered what happened the previous night. How I had upset Luella, how everyone looked down on me, how Oliver came after me once I had run away, how he had figured out more things and met my family. I took a deep breath, why was all of this happening to me now?

It was so bloody frustrating and Oliver said he would come by later to take me to his mother so we could talk over things. Things about my real family.

I didn't want to go whatsoever. It would only make me feel worse about my mother, and how I wasn't there for her in her dying days. But Oliver had threatened me. He said that if I didn't go then he would turn me over to the police and tell them about all the stuff I had stolen and sold. I spat at his face.

Quickly, I scurried past the cafe and bumped into someone. I fell back, as did the person. Their money fell to the floor, their _huge _amount of money!

My breath hitched and suddenly I went from being a downer to someone with a passion for the art of thievery. I crawled over tot he person and asked if they were okay. Meanwhile, I had slipped a few gold coins in my pocket without them noticing. I inwardly smiled as the person thanked me and helped me stand up.

I shook their hand with a polite smile on my face. "Ah!" They exclaimed looking down at all of the money scattered across the ground.

"I'll help you," I suggested getting back down on my hands and knees. For every three coins I picked up, I put one in my pocket. I got back up and handed the person back what was left of their dosh and said goodbye. I watched as they walked away further down the street.

I grinned to myself but it soon disappeared when someone approached me from behind. They stopped a few feet away. "Mai!" A stern voice warned.

I quickly turned around to see the very nobleman I wanted to stay away from. _Oliver Davis._

Shivering slightly at his cold stare, I bowed my head down; trying to make him believe that I was sorry for what I had done. Well that is if he saw me, but I am guessing he has. His cold glare was more than enough to say that he had seen me.

"Mai," He started. "Do you mind explaining to me why you put over half of that stranger's salary in your pocket?"

I looked at my feet and I played with the hem of my old top. I didn't want to answer him but I found that the words were already out of my mouth.

"I couldn't help it!" I half yelled. "The desire just took over me and I found myself putting his very shiny gold coins in my pocket without a second thought. I pretended to help him pick them up but put more in my pocket then the ones I returned to him. Hey, but I wasn't caught though..."

"I can't believe you." He muttered after sighing loudly. "If you do it again then I will... I will..."

"You will what?" I asked amused. It was funny trying to watch him think of something rather quickly when he was supposed to be quick witted.

"I will tell mother and she will keep you under her watch 24/7 and you don't want that. I spoke to her this morning before she left and she said that she was going to teach you to become a lady again but I doubt that it will be easy. This is mother and a tramp I am talking about here."

I cursed under my breath and sent a glare his way. Does he feel the need to insult anyone he comes across or should I be honored that I am the only one?

"See? That's what I am talking about! Cursing and glaring is not very lady like. Mother has her work cut out for her." He sighed.

"W-whatever." I stammered. Why is my heart always racing when I am around the jerk? It's not natural!

"We are going to go back to the Davis family manor and you are coming with. Am I understood?" He said whiling calling for a carriage. The nearest one stopped and Oliver climbed in. He told the driver where to go and then he glared down at me. "Are you coming or not?!"

I climbed aboard and sat next to the jerk. He was leaning away from me as much he could and his nose was crinkled. Oh, I get it. Do I really smell _that_ bad?

The driver whistled and the horses started galloping down the street and we were moving rather fast towards the manor. I felt a little giddy at the rush of things but also a little sick. Do noblemen really do this often? They must be partly insane to do this all the time.

Soon enough, we had arrived at the manor and we were waiting for someone to answer the door. I was patient, but a certain someone next to me was growing quite irritated. He had his arms crossed and he kept glaring at the door. And then after long last someone answered the door.

"Ah mother, thank goodness you are here." He said barging past Luella as she stood with her mouth agape. "I've had to put up with the tramp all the way here and she stole again, mother. Check her pockets, she should have some gold coins in there. And she stinks, get her bathed. I can't stand it."

And then he was gone. I sighed and stepped inside the house, I mean manor. It was so very large and it seemed like six or seven families could move in and not one family would see another. The manor was huge and very beautifully made. It made me envious.

"Come Mai, I will let you get washed up and you can borrow a set of clothes. We have a lot to do and a lot to discuss." She said dragging me upstairs.

We soon arrived at a bathing room full of fine soaps and necessities. It was clearly a bathroom for women. Maybe even Luella's own private one.

Luella walked over to the tub and turned the hot tap on and poured in some bubble bath. She then got some lavender scented soaps and placed them on the side closest to the tub. She dumped someone towels onto the floor and turned around to face me.

"Get in when you are ready and when there is enough water in the bath, turn off the tap. I will be in the other room preparing some day clothes for you."

I nodded and watched as she walked out, locking the door behind her.

Sighing, I undressed and sat in the bath tub. It's been a while since I have been in a posh bathing room such as this. For the past three years I just washed myself with boiling hot water that Ayako would make for me and then use some cheap liquid soap that I had bought on offer.

I lay down and let the water wet my hair, making it all soft and slowly cleansing it. I added some shampoo and massaged it into my scalp. I haven't used proper shampoo in ages. The last time I even washed my hair, it was with some _free _shower gel that Monk had won at a raffle and that was weeks and weeks ago.

I rinsed my hair and then reached for the soap. It smelled nice, nothing like the one I am used to using. That one was boring and plain, this one is lilac and smelled like lavender. It was such a change from the norm. And I liked it, it was... different. I could get used to the life of a nobleman.

I rubbed the soap along my arms and legs and cleaned the rest of my body, getting rid of all the dirt that clung to my skin. Grabbing a towel, I stepped out of the tub and started to dry myself. I wrapped a towel around my hair and one around my body. I walked over to the door and asked Luella to open it.

The was a clicking noise and Luella appeared holding some feminine clothes, which I think she wants me to wear.

My assumptions were correct when she handed me a knee length dark blue dress and some underwear. I quickly changed and let my hair down to dry after I had thoroughly brushed twice over. Luella led me to a mirror and I stopped to stare at a brown haired stranger staring back in surprise.

Was this really me?! I haven't seen what I look like in over three years and my gosh, have I changed a lot since I was little. My hair was now past my shoulders and curled slightly at the ends, my eyes were light brown and doe like, my lips were plump and red, there were a few freckles that were on my pink cheeks.

I had changed. I had changed an awful lot and it still surprised me.

Luella smiled warmly from behind me, "Just like your mother..." She whispered giving me a one over.

I smiled a sad smile but then I cheered up when I turned around to face her. She was smiling warmly, not cold and distant. It was like she actually cared. And that was a very odd thing for someone to care for me. I didn't get to know people very well apart from select few, so no one really knew me as a person.

But with Luella and my _family _that was very different. I just hope that the other Davis' will learn to accept me quickly. I was starting to like them all, even though they were stupid noblemen they were all nice and were only a little bit shallow. Not like other rich snobs out there.

"Come on Mai dear," She said grasping my arm and hauling me out of the room. "Let's go and have some dinner with the others."

We walked down many _many _(god, there were so many...) stairs until we reached a long narrow hallway. She opened the first door on the left and we walked in. Well, some walked in. Others, _ME!,_ were dragged against there will.

"Oh Luella there you are," Martin called from the table. "Where have you been all this time and who is this lovely young lady that you dragged off the streets?"

Woah! He picked that up quickly. Although it wasn't Luella who had dragged me off the streets, her was her narcissistic son.

Luella sat me down next to one of her sons and then sat down opposite me. We waited in silence before someone spoke.

"Well Mai, don't you clean up good?" A voice from next to me said. I turned to see a the happier of the twins, Gene. I smiled and a blush tinted my cheeks. I mentally scolded myself for blushing. It wasn't Gene that I liked, it was Oliver- _Wait,_ what did I just think?! No, no, no. I do not like the jerk!

"Don't flatter the tramp," I heard Oliver say. I scowled at what he said. "Although I barely recognized you Mai. Nice job mother, now you have to work on her becoming a lady and that may take all week if not, then longer."

Did he just compliment his mother and insult me several times in one sentence?! Urgh, the narcissistic self-absorbed tea loving jerk!

"Quiet Noll," Luella said with a small smile on her face. I frowned at her. What was she thinking smiling like that? "Leave Mai alone, she is very much like a lady."

"Yeah because all ladies go around pretending to help people and steal their cash while they're at it." He retorted.

"Y-you what Mai?" Gene said. "You steal things when helping people in need of it?"

I nod quietly and turned to Oliver. Through gritted teeth, I said "I would appreciate it if you didn't say such things like that."

He smirked before returning back to his dinner. I wanted to hurt him so bad right now. Maybe I could steal his prized possession as a form of revenge. But I am too tired right now and I am in dire need of a short sleep. I'[m exhausted and dealing with narcissists right now is not what I want to do.

"Would anyone like a drink?" Martin asked calling for a maid.

"Mai tea!" Oliver said giving me a blank stare. I growled a little at what he said. The tea loving jerk!

"Now Noll, if Mai wanted some tea then she would ask for it." Martin said sending his son a slight glare.

Oliver huffed and turned to face his father. "I was asking Mai to make me some tea. I had a cup the other day and I want another. Now..."

I got up and went to follow the maid to the kitchen to make the jerk his tea. I stopped shy of the door and turned back to face the people sat at the table.

"It was more like you demanded, Oliver Davis." I said. "Next time I would like a please before I make you some tea."

"So that means you will make me more tea?" Oliver mused, a ghost of a smile on his face.

I stormed out to make some tea.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: As promised I will write another chapter of _Criminal._ I had updated my other story _Cinderella? _and I was caught up in the gist of life. I do apologize for not updating sooner. Thank you to anyone that reviews, follows, favorites or views it in general. It is appreciated :) In case you don't know, I have come up with another Ghost Hunt story idea and I am dying to write it so I guess we will just have to wait and see what happens.

...If you have any ideas for this story please do tell because I am at a bit of a loss.

**Disclaimer: **To my dismay, I will never ever _ever _own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

**Chapter five  
**

_**"It's a wicked world, and when a clever man turns his brain to crime, it is the worst of all." - Arthur Conan Doyle.**_

* * *

For the next week or so, I will be living in the Davis house full of rich noblemen. Whom I have grown quite fond of, and no... I do not like the narcissist. I even prefer Lin to the narcissist, and that is saying something! Even though Lin is a quiet man, he does have a curious nature and once he has started questioning you, it's hard to stop him.

Oliver is quite like that, whenever he finds a new puzzle to solve he wont leave it be until he has figured it out. And I am his new puzzle. _Oh joy!_

Martin and Gene Davis aren't as bad. They will question you until they feel like I have had enough, which is pretty quick really, so they never learn much from me whatsoever. But Luella and Madoka are my new teachers for the time being and they are trying to stop my 'repulsive behavior for a young lady' as Madoka calls it so they question me non stop and I have to agree. Their teaching methods are a little strange too. How does balancing a bloody book on my head make me into a proper lady?! I have no idea!

That's what Luella and Madoka were doing to me now, teaching with their absurd methods. Gee, I am up for a long few weeks!

"Mai straighten your back and hold your hands together on the same level as your stomach." Luella says pulling me into a _suitable _position. "That's correct, well done Mai. Now try and walk, move one foot in front of the other gracefully and try to keep a perfect posture. Don't let that book fall off your head."

I growled slightly. _That damned book again! _And how does one walk gracefully anyway? I've only ever seen it done by a a few, one of which is the infamous narcissist. But he is male and I am sure Luella and Madoka didn't make him walk around with books on his head, I'm sure he would just take them off and read them anyway.

"Mai pay attention!" Madoka said. I growled enough for them to hear and I suppressed a smirk at their odd reactions. But then I slumped my head and the book fell on the floor. They had interpreted it the absolute wrong way.

"Oh, are you hungry Mai?" Luella cooed. "About time too. It's nearing the twelfth hour and the cooks have already prepared dinner. We shall dine with the others and we shall teach you how to use all of the forks. There are so many that I have lost count."

Luella and Madoka both shared a laugh and pushed me down the stairs towards the dining hall. They urged me in, gently reminding me to keep my back straight and walk _elegantly! _Elegant my ass! Why do they demand such nonsense? They know that I haven't adapted to this stupid life style, yet they think I should already know it all.

We rushed into the room just as the food was being set out. The smell of meat reached my nose and I breathed in the nice scent. Hmm, maybe this little lesson of theirs won't be bad as it may seem. I scanned my eyes across the table and my mouth fell agape. Forks. Forks. And more _forks!_

There were lots of forks laid out either side of my plate and they reached a long _long _way. I swallowed hard and took a seat. I guess my assumption of today was wrong. This would be a rather long session and I have Luella and Madoka to 'graciously' thank for it.

Looking at all of the forks, I failed to notice everyone else had entered the room and take a seat around me. Gene began to chuckle at me glaring at the forks and that is when I looked up to see everyone staring at me. I fought down an embarrassed blush and smiled sheepishly.

"Um, what fork do I start with?" I ask rubbing the back of my neck.

And that is when Gene let out a full blown laugh and clutched his sides. I glared at him and repeated my question. He didn't stop laughing until I asked for the third time but even then, he was failing at it.

"S-sorry... Mai." He laughed. "It is just so... funny! N-never mind. Just pick up the first one to use with the chicken."

My anger was nearing its edge and I was afraid that I was going to blow any minute now. I picked up the first fork that I saw and jabbed it into the cut up chicken and I was about to stuff it into my mouth when a hand stopped me. I followed the intruder's hand to see Madoka's smiling face.

"Use your table manners Mai," She said giving me a quick reminder. "A knife is needed too."

"Why," I began. I could feel my anger growing. "Would I need a knife when all of my food has been cut up for me?!"

"It's just manners, Mai. Something you should already know, seeing as you come from noble heritage." Madoka would be the death of me...

I picked up one of the many knives and just held it in my hand while I managed to stuff the chicken into my mouth. Luella kept glancing at me from across the table with a disappointed look and it was driving me mad. What, in the world, have I done wrong now?! I see no problem here.

"Mai, chew with your mouth closed." My very annoying teacher with pink hair said.

Still chewing, I sent her the deadliest glare I could conjure. "My. Mouth. _Was._ Closed." I swallow.

She pins me a look and mutters something about table manners and respects to your elders. I curse under my breath and reach for one of the many spoons so that I could help myself to some peas and other vegetables. But, yet _again_, a hand stops me.

"That is the wrong spoon."

I bit my lip to stop from saying anything. Why can't this woman understand that if she is not going to teach me how to use all of this cutlery, that I will not understand? It's quite simple to grasp really. She seems smart enough, so why is she using her little brain?

I continued to get the veg with the _same _spoon and plopped it down on my plate. A few carrots bounce off and fall aside the plate, earning me a pointed look from Madoka. Luella just watches me from a far, trying to be a perfect little observer and letting this... this _woman _torture her me with her silly little mind games.

"Mai, if you are incapable of using simple cutlery in the correct manner then I will have to ban you from eating with us and these western styled meals." Madoka says. I growled again, a scowl forced its way onto my features. _Does she even know what she is doing to my poor self?! Does she?!_

I clench my left hand on the table and reach for a fork I know nothing about. I use that to stab a carrot. I hear a cup being put down on the table to my right, where Madoka is sat. "Mai," She warns. "What did I just tell you? Right that's it, you are on sushi tonight."

I drop the fork of some kind and clench that hand too. Both my hands were in fists shaking with anger and threatening to inflict pain on her pretty little face.

"Madoka," I say. A fork on the farthest side of me moves a little but I ignore it. "I don't care _whatsoever _about which fork is for what. Please leave me to eat this in peace. And for the record, I love sushi considering it is a home favorite and I used to have it a lot when I was younger when my parents were to busy worrying about the reputation they had to uphold."

The room went quiet and I continued to eat, ignoring the jabbing my pain in my temples.

"Sorry," Madoka mutters. "I had no idea what it was like. I always thought you were trouble to your parents even though I had never met you. They always talked about you. How you were banned from people's homes because you did things to their children. Or that you stole from your own parents."

I clenched my teeth and that's when I noticed that a few knives were shaking violently. The glass cup Madoka had a hold of smashed and decorated her plate. It was a good job she had just finished eating then, wasn't it. Or she could have kept her mouth shut and had a glass free plate to eat off.

"What the?" She says standing up in surprise. A few other glasses start to wobble before they fell on their side, drinks spilling out onto the table cloth. The salt and pepper shakers rolled onto the floor and their contents poured out. The countless spoons, knives and forks were moving around and they almost cut the side of my face. They had almost lost control. And that's when I saw several knives float in the air and move quickly towards the people in the room.

Panicking, I willed them to stop. I took deep breathes and calmed down. Everything stopped in their tracks. They fell to the floor and the gaping ocupants of the room stood straight as is aware that something else unusual could happen again.

I fled the room and ran out of the front door. I didn't want to see their faces.

"Mai!" I heard a few shouts but I kept running. Running as far as I could and out of sight of the Davis family and their closest friends. I ran for what felt like hours but were in fact only minutes. I ran along side a carriage, willing it stop. And then I climbed aboard, asking the driver to take me back to the cafe near my real home. I wanted to see the others. John, Ayako, Monk and John.

That's all I could think about. They would know what to do. John could help me tame my powers and Ayako would tell me how to help the Davis' with the problem I caused. Monk would help me feel better and Yasu would distract me with random funny facts that he randomly learned. That's how are family worked.

The others were always fixing my problems. But it was the way things were. I wouldn't change it for the world.

The carriage stopped and the driver asked for his money. I produced a little bag full of cash that I had swiped from Naru earlier on when he wasn't looking. I paid him and walked quickly away. The driver stared dumbfounded after me, probably wondering why I paid so much. I was using Naru's money after all. There had got to be a lot in the bag I gave that driver.

I raced down the streets and made my way inside my original home. But the area had been vacated and the place looked like someone had searched for something. My home was trashed and there was bits and pieces of our belongings everywhere. I began to panic.

The guys were never gone all at once. This is very suspicious and I feel sick to my stomach.

I walk further into the main room and call out. But no one answers. I pick up a broken object and tap it against the wall five times. We do this when one of us comes home and we don't know the location of the others. Monk taps once but loudly. Yasu taps twice bit with a few seconds in between each tap. Ayako hits the wall three times in a row. John does his four, and me five.

There was no answer so I began to walk out, tears brimming in my eyes. So no one was here then. I wonder what might have happened. The place is a wrech, things are broken and the door was open when I entered. We never leave the door open when we come in or leave. Something is up... I was about to close the door when I heard something that made me stop in my tracks.

"Mai!"


End file.
